


Warmth

by prettylittlelights (chrendon)



Category: Gintama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrendon/pseuds/prettylittlelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata and Kagura bond.</p><p>Gintoki is useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Hijikata was wide awake, staring at Gintoki's sleeping face next to him. The moon was too bright for him to sleep and he felt so cold though they were bundled in the futon. Hijikata assumed the cheap bastard hadn't turned on the heat—he didn't even know if Gin could afford _gas_ —but the person next to him should've been enough, like every other night he'd slept over. But tonight the moon made him feel a little more empty than usual. He just closed his eyes and attempted to sleep...

 

..until he heard the door rattle open.

 

"Gin-chan?"

 

The silhouette of a small, bed-headed person appeared, the light from the living room streaming in and blinding Hijikata. The body to his right shifted and made a muffled noise of confusion.

 

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Kagura asked. "I... had a bad dream." The admission seemed to embarrass her. How often did this happen? Hijikata had never imagined Gin as the fatherly type, but now that he thought about it, it didn't seem unlikely.

 

"Mmpfine…" Gin grumbled, the lump never once sitting up. Gintoki turned so he was pressed against Hijikata's back, warmth spreading and making him, surprisingly, a little sleepy. Hijikata didn't mind one more person sharing the futon if it meant Gintoki had to cuddle up to him more. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist as Gin nosed the crook of his shoulder.

 

A strong kick to his leg broke the blissful moment. "Oi!" Hijikata sat up and stared at Kagura who had the same dead expression Gin wore half of the time.

 

"Get up Mayora."

 

"Get on the other side, brat," Hijikata growled. He was here first, anyway. Why should he give up his comfy spot to accommodate a shitty kid that interrupted adult stuff?! Not like they were doing anything when she walked in but... they could've been in a compromising position! Doesn’t this kid know how to knock?

 

"You don't even live here. Plus I’m not gonna go anywhere near Gin-chan's backside. You don't wanna know what smells he makes in the night." Kagura kicked him once again, lighter, but it added to Hijikata’s growing rage.

 

"Now why don't yo-"

 

"Tch. Kagura-chan, if you don't wanna get on that side, sleep next to Oogushi-kun. We’re not moving."

 

For a brief second Hijikata was amazed that Gin was agreeing with him. The stubborn samurai had never once sided with him in an argument, and-

 

Gin pushed his hips gently against Hijikata’s backside, not enough to alert Kagura or get anyone excited, but enough for him to feel that Gin had a tiny problem. A hard problem that he obviously did not want to scar the kid with. Hijikata mentally grumbled when Gin flashed him an apologetic grin (that Hijikata suspected was actually very UNapologetic), knowing that Gin would probably never defend him unless it benefitted himself. Whatever. At least Hijikata didn't have to move.

 

"Ew no way am I sleeping next to Mayora. He stinks of cigarettes, worse than your old man smell."

 

Oh yeah. Gin had suggested she sleep next to Hijikata. Which was a terrible idea. He’d probably be kicked to death in his sleep by her.

 

"I agree. Not about the smells, but I don't want china girl over here to maim me when she has an interesting dream about chasing a rabbit or something."

 

"You callin' me a dog, baldie?!"

 

"Enough, enough. You’ve heard your options Kagura-chan. pick one or leave! Let Gin-san sleep." Gin pouted, eyes still completely shut by the way, in no general direction, already starting to snore again.

 

Kagura bared her teeth at Hijikata, who regarded her with an exhaustedly calm expression. He, like Gin, just wanted to continue his attempt to rest. "Fine. But I don't want to. You better not do anything gross when I’m sleeping, ya hear?! Gin-chan will cut off your balls."

 

"Whatever."

 

Hijikata turned his front towards Gintoki as Kagura slipped into the futon, scooting as far away from them as possible. He could hear her small noises of annoyance, as if she thought he’d feel guilty about their predicament and relent his spot. Hijikata finally started to nod off, the gentle sound of Gin's breathing (despite the snoring) helping calm his heart.

 

—

 

When Hijikata woke, the moon was still glaring down into the room. The shadows it cast danced into grotesque monsters, the wind giving them a voice.

 

A rustling. That’s what he'd woken up to. A significant, loud but muffled rustling and the sound of scratching made the hair stand on his neck. His eyes flit to his sword, balanced against the dresser, too far away to grab without notifying whatever was outside the room. He felt his pulse race, his breathing becoming quick, and the cold sweat start to pool in the small of his back. The futon felt too hot, but no way was he going to expose his body to the creature. Everyone knew covers protected you better than a sword could.

 

Hijikata tried to close his eyes and focus on something else, but even Gin had stopped snoring, though he still slept soundly. Hijikata was a little mad that that crybaby wasn't disturbed from his peaceful slumber when he heard a whimper from his other side. He turned his head and saw Kagura, eyes wide open in terror staring at the door and clutching the covers tight in her small palms.

 

The sound got louder, the scratches getting closer, but Hijikata could only look at her. Tears welled in her eyes and he remembered she came in here to escape a bad dream. She must’ve been just as terrified as he was.

 

"Hey," he whispered.

 

Startled, Kagura whipped her head to face him. Noticing Hijikata was just as frightened, she visibly relaxed until the scratching sounded so close the creature must've been just outside the door.

 

"Come 'ere," She scooted a little closer, eyes on the entrance to the room. "You grab my sword as quiet as you can and throw it to me. I’ll open the door and slash at whatever's out there if you go to kick it."

 

Kagura looked to him with a grateful face, nodding. She quietly tiptoed in the room, around the futon and nabbed his sword, throwing it. Hijikata caught it easily, hand on the hilt and ready to draw as he strode to the door. He looked to Kagura and nodded, and only when her head nodded in affirmation did he throw the door open...

 

...met with the carefree face of a dog. A giant dog. The Yorozuya's giant, white dog. Hijikata’s palm met his forehead. He forgot about the dog.

 

After Kagura's silent giggle fit, Hijikata put his sword back to where it was and laid back down next to Gin. Kagura came back after putting the dog to bed and crawled in, flipping the covers over both of them. She had a look on her face like she wanted to say something.

 

"Thanks, Mayora. You’re not bad."

 

Her next move surprised him. Her hands wrapped around his torso, almost like a hug, her head against his sternum, and with a smile on her face, Kagura fell asleep. Hijikata’s heart thumped loudly in his chest and an uncontrollable smile graced his face. He felt accepted as he wrapped his arm around her as well, pulling her tighter against his chest and placing his chin on top of her head. He could feel her shallow breathing pressed against him, and a happy feeling ran through him, making his heart ache.

 

Gin was pressed against his back and Kagura cuddled into his front. The moon made their peaceful rest look soft and intimate. The light glinted in Hijikata’s eyes. Keeping them open seemed cumbersome, the pillow inviting his head to sink lower and lower into unconsciousness.

 

A final thought crossed his mind as he sunk into sleep: he was finally warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you liked it! One of my first pieces in a looong time. I hope I'll be able to write more!


End file.
